Warner We Gonna Do?
by ThatRandomWriterGirl
Summary: Its Summer of 2013 and Danielle Cole is in Burbank California to take on her first animator job at Warner Brothers Studios after graduating from the Art Institute. Things seem to be going well, but slowly going down-hill. But when she leaves the studio late one night she gets lost and goes up the water tower to find a way out. What or who will she discover? My first Fic! :D
1. First Day on the Job

**My first ever fanfic for this site :D I was planning on writing an original story I've had in the making for years, but this idea came to me suddenly. The Animaniacs started playing on the Hub and I was very happy to see this. So I decided to write a story that hundreds of other people have already done XD By making my own little series called 'Warner We Gonna Do?' Where a young adult named Danielle has recently graduated from Art Collage, and is starting her animation job off at Warner Brothers Animation, but at the bottom of ranks. You'll have to read on to see what happens~ Enjoy! The first chapter is just a set up for the action in the next chapter. Warning, different P.O.V.s are made in this story, starting with Danielle's.**

The names Danielle Cole, but you can call me Dani for short. Everyone does. It was my nickname and soon to be official name. Sorry, I'm rambling, anyway...Even though I hate talking about myself, I use to hate talking in front of people and telling stories just as much. I was so use to typing my ideas and stories out onto a computer screen, but now...It's the real deal. I still was amazed at the fact that I had actually made it this far. Everyone was was caught by surprise, even me! I can't believe I made it this far in my pathetic excuse for a life, hopping that my love for Anime and art would actually take me somewhere. I doubted myself so much, but I was ready to take on what the world had to throw at me. The animating business. All I could say was..._**Jesus Mother Flipping Christ on a Unicycle...I MADE IT!**_

The flight was kinda rough. Kinda sorta. I was so close to getting a seat in first class...but I was just a bit short. No way I was driving from Memphis Tennessee to Burbank California. That would probably take me a month, give or take. Besides, being the driver I am, I'm be to busy making sure I wouldn't crash then make sure I got there on time. Saying goodbye to my family and friends was pretty hard...I won't really be able to see them for about 6 or 7 months give or take. But...at least I was making them proud...that's all that mattered when I was little...To make my mom proud. To see her happy...and so, here I am. On the other side of the U.S, doing what I do best. For her.

My long jet black hair swayed in an oncoming breeze as I adjusted my black rim glasses, and set them up on top of my head at one point to see better, considering they were transition. My light brown skin stood out from the rest of my wardrobe. Ripped jeans, black converse, finger-less gloves, a black t-shirt representing an Anime known as 'Hetalia', and a black Michael Jackson style hat. I clenched my fist down by my side, as I stood gazing at the gates of the studio. So many thoughts ran through my mind, as I began to walk in._ 'What if they're not impressed? What if I screw this up? I knew I shoulda worn those office clothes instead today! What if there was a mix up and I'm not even suppose to be here?!'_ I closed my eyes for a few seconds before I continued to keep walking._ 'Man, I really need to get out of this habit of constantly thinking of worse case senarios...'_ I thought, getting on edge. I continued to walk, as I watched workers scurry about on the lot. I patted my messenger back, which was carrying my sketch book and a few supplies, and some sample art. I looked up at the main business buildings.

_'Warner Brothers...who knew I'd be animating for a company that was a huge part of my childhood?'_ I thought as a smile slowly crept onto my face, remembering some of their great cartoons...As I took a quick look around, something bug quickly caught my attention.

_'The infamous Water Tower...'_ I thought happily with my hands on my hips,_ 'Heh, Animaniacs was the best 90's show ever...' _It was so true. I loved watching that on TV when I was young. I haven't seen it since I was in high school. And I sorta missed it...But no time to take a trip down memory lane. I had an interview to got to! With one last glance at the tower, I stepped into the main building with a small smile still on my face.

I walked into the main waiting area, and went up to the front desk. The receptionist had her back turned, and was busy on a computer. I raised an eyebrow at her and cleared my throat to get her attention. She quickly turned and my eyes narrowed a bit, and I had a random flash back to Animaniacs for no apparent reason. I shook it off right as she asked-

"May I help you?" She asked me, brushing some of her blonde hair away from her flawless facial features.

"Huh? Oh! Um, my name's Danielle Cole, and I'm hear for an appointment, or some kinda interview about an animating job."

She turned back to her computer."Just a minute." She said. I tapped my foot on the clean tile floor patiently with my hands in my pockets. She turned back to me.

"You're right on time me and I'll lead you to the animation wing." She said sweetly. She stood up out of her chair, and her appearance made me a bit jealous. I raised an eyebrow slightly as I followed her. With me being so anti social, I never got into real teenage girl stuff that people were into where I come from. They thought I was weird and mental, just because I didn't like what they liked. They thought I was a nerd because I wanted to finish and do my work and pass. They thought I was ugly because I had constant acne and a big nose. I was bullied most of the time during middle, and still a little through high school. They would all just point and laugh and talk behind my back. To that I say...**WHOSE LAUGHIN NOW!? **Heh, anyway...

The receptionist lead me through a few buildings that were linked together from the main building. I was on the lookout for anything interesting. Me being a huge nerd and all. I mostly just spotted Looney Toons and DC comic heroes. Hardly anything else. Maybe a Scooby Doo poster or two but besides that, not much. We finally arrived at what looked like a class room/ conference room, that was filled with a group of people, not to many, but still pretty big. We both peeked into the door which was left open.

"You can go ahead in. Good luck Miss." The blonde receptionist said. as she smiled and went back the way we both came. I looked back into the room and took a deep breath, muttered a prayer, and walked straight in. I stayed near the wall, to make sure I wasn't disrupting the some what meeting of animators and directors. The man speaking caught me out of the corner of his eye. A chill went down my spine since it caught me off guard. He quickly walked over with a smile and held out his hand.

"Miss Cole I'm guessing?" He said.

"Yeah, that's me." I said nervously, trying to put on a smile. I stuck my hand out to shake his,"I'm not late or anything am I? Just to make sure and all."

"You're right on time! Welcome! Have a seat." He said cheerfully. I smiled and quickly sat down near the edge of a row. A few of the other people in the room looked over at me with narrowed eyes. That kinda sorta go me on edge...

"Well everyone," the man spoke,"I'm very glad to be welcoming you all to the Warner Brothers Animation Studio. I'm sure you all will enjoy your time here fulfilling your tasks , and showing the world what great skills you all have. Now, before we begin, I would just like to say..." The man trailed off with his words. I rested my head in the palm of my hand as I listened, and took a quick glimpse out of the window, but I didn't to a quick double take type deal, I kept staring. There it was again in my sights. That water tower. My eyes narrowed at it as my brain was focusing on what the man was talking about, but my well-being, or my soul, or whatever, was focused and only focused on that water tower...Was I hypnotized? Was something about to happen that my brain couldn't predict? What was it about that water tower that made me so interested? This was irritating me by the minute. Even on my first day on the job I'm stuck day dreaming! I thought I was done with this back in high school and my freshman year of art collage!_ 'C'mon Dani, focus! You need to listen to what this guy is saying! But that tower...NO! Stay on task! But, still...DANI!'_

"Miss Danielle?" The mans voice broke the concentration that I had on the water tower.

"Huh? Oh, I-I'm sorry. Got distracted for a second..." I brushed a piece of my hair in front of my face as I heard a few other people snickering. I always put my hair over my face when I was shy, nervous...Or just embarrassed myself cause I made a stupid mistake...And I have a constant habit of making bad mistakes. One of the other women, who was about my age, rolled her eyes at me and turned back around to listen to the man at the front of the room. I looked her up and down, thinking,_'Yep, that's a future enemy if I've ever seen one.' _She wore some ugly purple pumps and a blue mini-skirt with a pink tank-top. She was blonde with make-up CAKED all over her face._ 'Geez lady, did you get attacked by a hair dresser or did you think your face was a crayola coloring book? Usually back at home when I saw people look like that they don't even know what anime IS or how to even draw a stick person, let alone cartoons! Get a grip Dani! Pay attention!'_

"Anyway people, I'll go ahead and show you your work place. Gather your thinks and follow me." The man spoke as he grabbed a folder off of a nearby desk. People started to get up and head for the door, waiting on the instructor. With my messenger bag all ready around my shoulder, I headed for the door, but miss Mean Girl beat me to it. She stood on the outside of the door waiting for me.

"Hey, what's your name?" She said at me out of the blue. I jumped and bumped into someone else.

"S-sorry about that..." I apologized to the guy and glared at the lady without her noticing. I stepped out of the way of others coming out of the room and stood in front of her.

"My name is Danielle Cole. Dani for sh-"

"You have long hair." She interupted. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Umm, thank you...Your hair is nice too..." I totally lied. There was more fake hair in her head then on the ground after a good old fashioned Southern high school cat fight!

"Thanks. I just got it done~" She said showing it off. I groaned loudly in my mind. I just wanted to walk away, but if I did that who knows what would have happened next. It felt like high school all over again, but I was in too good of a mood to get angry right now._ 'Gimmie a break...'_

"Where did you get yours?" She asked me...Yup. This was definitely high school all over again. In a second I thought my algebra II teacher was about to pop out of a closet and give a book check.

"Uh, this isn't fake, it's all real. I've never worn fake. I've just kept it growing ever since I was little." I said back, sounding a bit annoyed.

"You're lying!" The lady said with a stern look on her face. I shook my head.

"Nope, its all real my friend." I said with a smile as I ran a finger through my hair that was covering my right eye. She looked jealous, which was exactly what I was afraid of. She looked me up and down a few times and then walked off, nearly stepping on my foot.

"Heh, that went well..." I said to myself.

Later, we had reached the main animating studio. Somewhere in a really confusing part of the studio. The place was so HUGE! I couldn't tell where I was going when I was following the group. I really home they give me a map or something, because if I get lost in here, I might be declared lost for a day or two...

The studio was nice and spacious, which I thought was very awesome ~I was really excited to be working at this place, and nothing could dampen my mood! Well, may be little miss coloring book over there...

She stared at me for so long I could've sworn she wanted to have a staring contest or something!_ 'Geez, Get off my back woman! Just because I'm all natural and your artificial doesn't mean you need to give me the death glare 24/7!'_

I continued to look around the studio, some of the current animators greeting me with handshakes and giving me tips and pointers. The instructor went on about the history, and some other thing that I can't remember, when all of a sudden, you know what returned to see me. Or let me see it rather. I stared at it from a window that the group was near._ 'OK, either somethings seriously wrong with me, or that water tower is stalking me.'_ I was so wrapped up in staring that tower down that I didn't see miss crayon face try to get past me. I looked back to see her and I quickly moved to let her get by.

"Oh, by the way," I said to her. She faced me," I never got your name."

She gave me a 'I'm to good for you' stare, And with her being taller then me it added onto the awkwardness factor.

"Chanel," She finally answered. I gave a small smile.

"Nice to-" I was cut off by her grabbing my arm tightly.

"Uhh, not sure if you noticed by you're touching me...That's a red rover grip you got goin' on there..." I joked. She just glared at me.

"I am the best looking animator in here, and no on can say otherwise, or else. Got it outcast?" She said firmly.

" Um, first of all, the names Danielle so you know, not outcast, but that does fit me well. Second, if your just plain angry about having to wear hair that isn't yours it's not really MY fault ya know...And third, I hope you do know the difference between acting and animating..." I said with a pitch of nervousness. She narrowed her eyes at me and pushed me up against a wall harshly and letting me go. I slid down the wall since the bump made me lose my balance. I hate having horrible balance. I quickly stood back up and glared at 'Chanel' while she had her back turned._ 'Man, that band was right. High school really doesn't ever end!'_ I looked back out the window for another glimpse of the water tower as the group started to move on. I wasn't sure what it was...but there was something about that tower that was really calling me towards it...There's nothing in it but water! What's so interesting about water? Besides the fact that it keeps us alive? I was unsure, but I was REALLY hoping that it wouldn't bother me too much while on the job. Which I was also hoping, would go smoothly, and NOT like an angry off Monday...

**FCs EVERYWHERE D: But don't worry, that'll be fixed in the soon to be next chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! I'm open for pointers and advice as well! ;D**


	2. The Water Tower

**I got 2 reviews on the first chapter so far, and I'm working on future chapters as we speak! I'm very excited for this chapter, but I'm a little afraid if I'll put you know who in character just right ^^; So tell me in reviews after reading to see if it's just right, or if I need to fix it . Enjoy! ^^**

**The Water Tower**

It's been a week or two since I've come to Burbank to work at Warner Bros. animation studio...It's been going well but, it's slowly going down hill thanks to miss crayola. She's been spreading rumors about me ever since that little arm grabbing incident on the first day, and I'm already not making to many co-worker friends. A few people decide to talk to me every once in a while, so I don't feel to isolated. I really need to find a way to give that coloring book a piece of my mind...Oh well. I guess I'll just have to deal with it. Like how I always use to back home...

"Danielle." Some one called me as I began to gather my things.

"Hmm?" I said. It was one of my co-workers. I'm pretty sure she was close to Chanel the Coloring book. I gave a slight groan.

"Is it true that you want to take over Warner Bros. studios?" I face palmed._ 'You've GOT to be kiddin' me lady. You SERIOUSLY believe that stuff Chanel's been spouting out of that lipstick coated mouth?!'_ I responded in the most sane way possible-  
"NO." I gave the most stern look I ever had on my face before I continued to pack up my things. The lady rolled her eyes and left the room. Leaving me by myself. It was a Friday night, and I had already learned that the studio was closed on Saturdays, so to avoid getting locked in, like back in high school when school was out...*Shudder*...I had to rush myself. I'm horrible when it comes to having to go faster then my normal speed. I got my stuff together and headed for the door. I turned out the lights and locked the door to the studio. I placed the key in the janitors closet, which remained unlocked if needed, and I headed for the exit.

The place was empty.** Like a ghost town.**

_'Wow, did I really stay THAT late to finish up?'_ I thought. I kept walking, hoping that someone would be spotted...Nothing. I was getting a bit nervous now. Just then-

_'Wait, where am I again?'_ I was completely stumped. I reached into the zipper on my messenger bag and was hoping it would show me where to-

_'Wait...where the heck is my map? Not good, not good! Yup, I'm screwed. That's all there is to it.'_ I was so busy the night before trying to memorize it, I forgot to put it in my bag!

_'How could I be so stupid?! I knew I should have brang it with me but NOOOO I thought I could just memorize the WHOLE studio in a matter of days!'_ I know it sounds like I'm exaggerating this, but it was true! This had to be the dumbest thing I've done in a long while...I groaned loudly at my stupidity and gave myself a rough face palm. No one was there to see me have a tantrum, and I didn't really care. Just then, I don't know if something was calling my name, or controlling me, but something was telling me to look up. And when I did, there it was.

"You know...I think that water tower might actually come in handy..." I said to myself. Hey, don't judge me. People always talk to themselves. So, I started towards the tower. I knew what I was about to do next was going to be about 10x stupider then leaving my map at home, but it didn't seem like I had a choice.

"If this works, I will love water towers for the rest of my life." I said out loud. I spotted the base of the water tower, and started to run. I soon after spotted the ladder. I looked up at the tower, the giant Warner Bros. logo on the side. Finally, I reached the base of the tower, and the ladder. As I looked up at it, a sudden feeling hit me that said**-'You WILL die if you climb this thing.'** I swallowed hard, and felt my hands shake as I started up the ladder, my fears clouding up my mind.

_'Danielle, why are you doing this? You're the biggest idiot in existence. No one I know would climb an old rusted water tower just to figure out which way to get out of a movie studio. I mean REALLY?! Screw your head back on your shoulders!__** Don't be an idiot!'**_

To late brain of mine. I'm already half way up the ladder, and I catch a glimpse of the ground. I'm cursing inside my head so much that at this point I've stopped completely. I closed my eyes and climbed a little faster. Going up that thing...felt like an eternity. I could have sworn my life started to flash before my eyes...Then, out of nowhere, as I reached up once more for the next bar, there was noting there. I opened my eyes up to see that I had finally made it to the top. I whispered a_ 'thank GOD'_ before I carefully pulled myself up and rested up against the wall of the water tower. The cold steel make the hair on my arms stand on end as I started to walk slowly around the tower to look for a sign of the parking lot. FINALLY, I spotted the parking lot. It was a somewhat straight shot from the tower.

_'Finally! Now I can-'_

**THUMP!**

_'What the heck was that...?!' _I quickly turned around...Nothing was there. NOW I was getting freaked out. I carefully made my way around the tower to get to the steps, still hanging onto the railing. Before I could get at least a foot closer to the steps, I heard a big-

**THUD!**

**_'What was THAT?!'_**I yelled in my mind as I held onto the railing. I stared at the tower in a confused way.

_'There's NO WAY that's coming from inside...'_ My eyes narrowed and widened. Great. the heights factor was making me go insane. But...It couldn't hurt to take a quick look around it, could it? I walked up to the side of it, and inspected the rusted white paint and metal. I looked over the logo carefully._ 'You'd think that WB would want to keep one of their many symbols looking neat and clean and presentable.__** NOT.'**_

I raised both of my hands to feel the side of it and-_'Wait a sec. Why in the heck does it feel so hollow? Shouldn't a water tower have, oh I don't know,__** WATER**__ inside?'_ While my mind was racing, without thinking about doing so, I knocked loudly on the side of the water tower. Two things happened. One, it was totally empty, and two-

_**THUDD!**_

I shrieked and jumped back, hanging onto the railing for dear life. I still don't think there could have been something inside. Besides water that is. I went back and inspected the logo once again. And something quickly caught my eye...Hinges. There ware door hinges on the side of the logo. _'Yup, I've totally lost it.'_ I reached out to touch them. Yup, definitely real. Then something else caught my eye, sitting right next to the logo. A lever. Which was camouflaged very well with the white paint. I'm still surprised that I saw it, as bad as my eye sight is. And I wear glasses for Godsakes!

_'A lever? Why in the HECK is there a lever on this thing? To drain the water?'_ I needed to know, and I wasn't leaving until I did. Without thinking about the consequences, I reaches out with both hands, and struggled to pull down the rusted old lever. When I finished pulling it down, I heard a hissing sound. Like a tire losing air or a soda bottle being opened. I looked around. Nothing had changed. I sighed and looked at my watch. 11:59. I needed to get home. I quickly headed for the steps and began to sit down to reach the steps and then-

_**CReeeeeeeeeeeeKKK!**_

_'Wha-?'_ A quick gust of wind hit be from behind, and something metallic it me hard enough to push me off of the edge. Now my life truly did flash before my eyes.

**_'Mom, Dad, brother, dog, grandmother, aunts, uncles, close friends, best friends, it was nice while it last-'_**

No...It stopped...I stopped dead in my tracks. I was dangling over the edge. Something had caught me...I slowly began to look up, and my eyes widened at the sight.

**_'...'_**

I stared up into a pair of black eyes, floppy ears, and black fur. The thing that stood out the most, was a bright red nose. As my eyes adjusted, this image tripled. There were three of them, staring at me with big smiles on each of their faces. The one that caught be, quickly pulled me up. I pulled myself up and onto the plat form. I sat there on my knees, trying to catch my breath. Was I so scared that I started seeing things? Or was I already dead and these were my angels that were meant to escort me to the afterlife?

The one that caught me quickly pulled me upwards, and using my own strength I pulled myself up. I immediately backed away from the edge, and the black figures. My minds racing, my hearts pounding. But wait, why in the heck was I getting a flash back to..._'Animaniacs...?'_I just stared at them, then all of a sudden, two of the said out loud-

"Helloooooo Nurse!" This made me jump, and made me even more nervous. The smallest one responded with-

"Boys. Go fig."

Then I finally started to catch my breath, and I started to realize why I was having flashbacks...The tallest one wore brown pants that were WAY to big for him, but where held up with a black belt with a yellow buckle. The middle one wore a blue turtle neck shirt, with a backwards red cap on. His tongue was hanging out of the side of his mouth, like a dogs would. The shortest one was a girl. I could tell straight away. She wore a pink skirt with a flower button tying her ears together. They just stared at me with their black eyes with grins on their faces.

_'Don't grin at me! I almost died! Well, they did save me so...I guess...they could...?'_ My mind was all over the place...I couldn't focus. Then it hit me again..._.'ANIMANIACS.'_.._.'There is NO WAY that I'm seeing these things right in front of me...It's not possible! It can't! I must be imagining this!'_

When I was little, I believed in cartoons, heck yeah. But when I got to high school I transitioned to anime, since it was what all my friends were in to...Just think about how much I would've been made fun of if word got out I still believed in Peter Pan! I mean, **REALLY!**

The smallest one came over and waved her hand over my face with the other hand on her hip. This made me snap out of my thoughts and scoot back even more.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" She said sweetly. I just stared at her. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?" She asked, smiling wildly.

"She's either speechless at the fact that she was saved by some toons from falling off of a water tower to a grizzly death, or she's just stunned by my good looks~" The tallest spoke, wriggling his eyebrow.

"You mean MY good looks~" The other added, speaking with a scotty type accent.

"Just ignore those two kid ^^" The girl smiled at me in the cutest way possible. I finally decided to speak up.

"W-who are you?" I stuttered.

"Well who are you?" Brown pants asked me.

"I asked you first..." I said back.

"No ya didn't~"

"Yes I did..." I said nervously. Brown pants shrugged his shoulders.

"Were the Warner Brothers!" The two boys said proudly.

"And the Warner sister!" The girl added.

"I'm Yakko!"

"I'm Wakko!"

"And I'm the cutest one you'll ever meet!~" The girl added, fluttering her eyelashes.

"That's Dot~" Yakko pointed his thumb at her with a slight smirk.

"I-I know who you are..." I said.

"Then why'd ya ask?" Yakko said with a smirk.

"Just had to make sure..." I decided to stand up, but did so slowly,"But...You're only cartoons...how's that possible?"

"Don't look at us. How are we suppose to know?" Yakko smirked. I looked down.

"You guys can't be real...You're only cartoon characters...I-I use to watch you on TV when I was little..." I stuttered. Yakko wiggled a finger at me and I crouched down to him. He put an arm around my shoulder. I tensed up.

"Well you obviously have good taste in cartoons my new feminine friend~" He said winking at me. My eyes narrowed at him._ 'If I can actually feel his arm around me, that's got to mean something...Right?'_

"Well, if you guys actually ARE real, IF being the main word here...Then were have you been for the last 13 years?" I asked.

"13 years?" Wakko said scratching his head. They all took out some old looking clocks from God knows where and shook them around, as if trying to get them to work. I only looked on in confusion.

"You've been in there for 13 YEARS straight?" I gestured towards the still open door of the water tower. Out of nowhere, confetti rained down on top of me, and Yakko slid over wearing a blue suit holding a microphone.

"Correct! Tell her what she's won Wakko!" He said. Wakko jumped up into my arms.

"A date with me!" He kissed me on the cheek, and I couldn't help but give a quick smile before setting down. I stared at them all.

"That's when you came along kid!" Dot said happily," You let us out!" She starts whispering to me,"It's a good thing too. Could you imagine living with two older brothers in one place for 13 years straight?" We both shudder, and Yakko and Wakko both just stare at us.

"But still..." I said,"How come you didn't just escape like you use too?"

"The new CEO was pretty clever about it..." Yakko rubbed his chin as if he was thinking long and hard.

"Yeah! He put up traps and everything!" Dot added.

"And he wouldn't let anyone get near the tower either."

"That is until you came- Uh, whats your name again?" Yakko asked as he put one of his hands in his pockets.

"Um, my name is Danielle Cole. Dani for short."

"Ohh! I like that name...~" Yakko responded wiggling his eyebrow. They all just stared at me smiling. I bit my lip and took a quick glimpse at my watch.12:50._ 'Where did the time go?!' _I looked back at the Warner's, who out of nowhere flung themselves into my arms.

"So~ Where do you live?" Yakko smirked. I quickly set them down, unaware that Wakko was on my back.

"Listen guys, umm..." I bit my lip again.

"You cute when you do that." Wakko said into my ear. I shrieked and he jumped off and joined his siblings in front of me."Listen...It's been a pleasure meeting you, and it's not like I've never wanted to meet you...cause I always have when I was little and well...I can't stay long sand, I gotta go..." I started to walk over to the stairs, and my fears him me like a ton of bricks. Something suddenly tied itself to my arms and started pulling me back.

"Don't leave us! What if they try to seal us back up again?" Dot said showing off her cuteness. I raised an eyebrow and stepped away from the ladder to avoid another close call.

"Are you kidding me? You're the Warners for cryin' out loud! You can get yourselves out of anything!" I said. Wakko jumped up and hugged my chest, while Yakko grabbed my leg and Dot grabbed my arm.

"But we don't know what were up against!" Wakko cried," Take us home with you MomUUU!" I looked at him, my eyes narrowed.

"Momoo?" I said in a confused tone," Oh, OH! I see what you did there." I responded, and Wakko smiled at me."Look, why don't you just go back inside and get some rest or...something."

"We can't..." Dot said.

"Why not?" I started to get a bit irritated. But when dealing with the Warners, I had to keep cool. I definitely didn't want to end up their 'special friend.'

"Because. If we go back inside and close the door, the whole thingy majiger resets, and we can't get out!" Yakko said.

"Then leave the door open!" I said shaking him off of my foot. Yakko sniffed.

"Fine...if you just want to leave us all alone in the future world...then fine...come on sibs..." They all sadly walked back to the went inside and put out a random box to keep the door open.

"I know what your doing, and I've watched to much TV in my childhood to fall for it. You'll be fine." I came over to the door."I'll try my best to come by tomorrow night...I promise!" They were all quiet. They stuck their hands out.

"Pinky promise?" Yakko said. I smiled and wrapped my pinky around all of theirs. "I promise!" I started to walk over to the ladder. I waved and they waved back. I didn't notice going down the ladder was a lot easier then going up the freakin' thing...

I reached the bottom and looked up to see they hadn't come out._ 'They're probably gonna follow me...I just know it...' Nothing. 'I guess they did go to bed...'_ I shrugged as I walked backwards away from the tower.._.'This is amazing...If these guys are real...just think how many other toons from my childhood are real...'_ I finally turned around and walked facing forwards towards the parking lot, until the tower base was out of my sight...

Yakko's POV.

Psyche! We hopped out of the tower door and spotted that cute Dani walk off into the buildings. And this is where I get to talk in the fanfiction! ~ ;D

"Alright sibs! We've got a world to see! A house to find!" I transitioned onto army gear.

"And food to eat~" Wakko added.

"That too!"I said,"Forward! March!"

"But it's the middle of June." Wakko replied.

And with that middle child syndrome statement we were off to find that cute Dani's place! We're comin' Momuu!

TBC...~

_**How was that?! :D I'm pretty happy with the way it came out, but I don't think I nailed the Yakko POV very well...I need support! I need critiques! I need- And idea on how to start the next chapter :/**_

_**Yakko: Why not start with me with Cute Dani~?**_

_**Dot: Boys. Go fig. And she's not as cute as me~ Sorry Dani ^^**_

_**Dani: Nah, it's OK.**_

_**Wakko: (Latches onto Dani's chest) Momuu! 3**_

_**Dani: (Blushes) Wakko! D:**_

_**Alrighty then x3 See ya soon in chapter three! ;D**_


	3. Unwanted Company

**_Got 2 more reviews~ ;D I do realize that I was a little off with Yakko, but I really am trying the best I can to get to that cocky Bugs Bunny personality. I really am trying my hardest :3 Also, someone asked if I would include the whole Animaniacs Cast. Well, if you paid enough attention in the first chapter, you would have realized the receptionest lady was actually Hello Nurse. Soooo...Yeah XD and yes I do plan on including much more of the cats in the later chapters. That I have yet to plan out ...Here's chapter three anyway. Enjoy!_**  
**_-_**  
**_The Unwanted Company_**

The streets were empty...Just what I was afraid of...who knew what or who I could bump into on these streets...I've only been here for a week or so, and I know nothing about the bad parts of town. I mean, back home I knew what to look out for since I lived in the more 'ghetto' part sof town, and I could deal with that, but now, it was a whole different ball game.

I finally made it back home, to my apartment complex. The place wasn't too big...It was about the size of my aunts old apartment back home when my cousin still wasn't old enough to move out. The place that I had gotten was kinda messy from its last owner, but I I knew I could fix it up some way or another...

I parked my compact car near my building, and started gathering my things, when something in the rear view mirror caught my eye.  
_'What..?!'_ They were in the backseat. Don't pretend to not know who I'm talking about. Dot and Yakko were arguing while Wakko just watched. I quickly turned around to yell but-  
_'Wha...?Where...?'_ They weren't there. I faced back forwards and rested my forehead on the steering wheel...I closed my eyes and tried to set my mind straight..._'I need to get my mind off of this...Tomorrows my off day...I can relax...'_ I shook my head, grabbed my bag and got out of the car. I locked the door and started towards my building. I took my glasses off and rubbed my head with the back of my palm as I climbed the stairs. I finally reach my floor, and head for my apartment door. I take out the key, unlock the door and head in. To the right is a short hallway going to the right, and to the left is the living room, plus the kitchen. I slumped over, throwing my bag onto the floor near the couch, and sat down on it. I took my shoes off and threw them aside. I sighed loudly before looking at my watch. 1:48. _'I hadn't stayed up late like this in a while...'_ I got up and headed to my room, which like the rest of the apartment, was unfinished. I had been so busy working I hadn't gotten a real chance to get some stuff done... But now, my mind was wrapped around what had happened not less then about 40 minutes ago...

I brushed my teeth while listening to my phone play music on shuffle. And I STILL listen to the same stuff I did back in high school...But I was to busy having an argument with myself...  
_'They are not real...They are not real...They are not real...Yes they are and you know it!...Quiet you!'_ This was making my head hurt. A kind of** 'OMG what is this crap?!'** kind of hurt like when you don't understand something in math._ 'What if it all was a dream...? It probably was...Maybe if I go to bed, I'll wake up, and it would have never happened...'_  
With that thought, I went and changed into my pajamas. Just a white t-shirt with some baggy black pants, nothing special. I climbed into bed and stared out the window. Looking around the unfinished room made me feel so homesick.._.'I miss my old childhood room...I miss my family, my high school friends...having sleepovers every year after the last day of school...Playing with my dog on the living room floor...going shopping with my mom...'_ I slowly closed my eyes while still reflecting on the past memories of my child and teen years alike...

I woke up at the sound of running water...Coming from my bathroom, right across the room.  
_'What the...'_ I pondered at what it could have been...with my horrible memory I wouldn't be surprised if I had left the sink running by accident. My memory is just that bad. I still lie flat in bed, wanting to sleep in for a few more minutes, but I remembered just then-  
_'Dani, you promised yourself you would clean the place up today...Stop procrastinating. You're not a teenager anymore going to Central High. Cut the crap...Shut up brain.'_ I looked over at the clock on my night stand. 12:15. I rolled over and got out of bed and stretched, before brushing some hair out of my face and walking over to the bathroom door. Out of nowhere, I heard the shower running._ 'I know I'm not stupid enough to leave the shower running...'_ I thought. steam started coming out of the cracked door to the bathroom, and I took it slow, sneaking up to the door carefully.  
_'I know people are crazy, AND stupid, but who breaks into your house and takes a shower?'_ I've seen criminals break in and bathe in hot tubs and watch peoples movies though on Worlds Dumbest, so I didn't really doubt that someone wouldn't go this far...There was suddenly someone singing-  
"United States, Canada, Mexico, Panama, Haiti Jamaica, Peru~ Republic Dominican, Cuba, Carribean, Greenland, El Salvador Too~"  
The song went on with random countries.  
_'It couldn't be...'_ I thought. I went closer, nudging the door open and slipping inside. Sure enough there was shadow behind the curtain, and the shower head was spouting water. I quietly made my way over...The singing continued.  
"Norway and Sweden, and Iceland and Finland And Germany now one piece~Switzerland, Austria, Czechoslovakia, Italy, Turkey, and Greece~"  
I narrowed my eyes at the singing figure...And instantly knew right away who it was...  
_'So it wasn't a dream...Why didn't I believe that other part of me that believed that I was all real...?'_ All of a sudden-  
" Wanna join me~?" Yakko was standing right in front of me, and I hadn't even looked away from the shower curtain! I yelled and ran out of the bathroom, shutting the door behind me, my back against it.  
"Hey~ I owe ya one don't I? At least I hope not " He said from inside,"You know. You scratch my back I scratch yours kinda deal?"  
"What are you doing here?! I told you to stay at the water tower! You promised!"  
"We didn't promise. YOU did~" He said from inside.  
"What?! No I di-" I stopped before facepalming,"I did..." I slid down the door and sat on the floor, my legs crossed and my chin resting in the palm of my hand.  
_'Well now what __**DANI?**__ There are cartoon characters in your house for God sakes and- Wait. __**WAIT**__.'_ I jumped up to my feet.  
"Where are Wakko and Dot?" I asked.  
"Well, all I know is there in the living room. Wakko said he was hungry, and I came in here." I could tell he was smirking. I didn't even have to open the door to tell. Then it hit me.  
"Wakko? Hungry? My apartment?** NOT GOOD!**" I ran out of the room, still in my pajamas.  
I ran down the short hallway , sliding on the tile and stopping in my tracks when I got to the carpet of the living room. The living room was completely different! It was pink and purple and girly and...! Oh man, it made me want to blow chunks...And if you haven't realized by now Im not a girly girl, where have you been for the first chapter and a half? I'm a tomboy obviously, and this was NOT autherized. It was worse thenhen I first moved in! I spotted the culprit fixing flowers in a pink vase on the coffee table. I stomped over to her.  
"Hi Dani!" she said sweetly. I just stared at her.  
"Seriously Dot?" I glared at her.  
"Don't you love it? Just a little thing I do~ And the place really needed it too!" I facepalmed.  
"Not really Dot..."I said seriously,"If you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly a girly girl. I like black and red and ble and all those dark colors. Not this pepto bismal pink...No offence."  
"Well excuse me for trying to do something nice~" She pouted at me.  
"I'm not saying I hate it! My room back at home is purple, but it's purple and back and-"  
"She's basically saying she's a guy trapped in a girls body." Yakko appeared next to me out of nowhere, and I shrieked.  
"I think I could get use to that~" He said wriggling his eyebrow.  
"What? I'm jumpy OK?" I said folding my arms.  
"No you're not. Your name is Dani." Dot added sweetly. I facepalmed.  
"It never looked this hard on TV..." I said.  
"You believe everything you see on TV, Kid?" Yakko said raising an eyebrow.  
"When I was little, yeah."  
"Well that explains a lot~"  
"What's that suppose to mean...?" I said.  
"Oh nothin'~ By the way, you do know Wakko's eatin' all your stuff right?" Yakko looked down and rubbed his knuckles on his chest with a smirk on his face. I can't believe I had forgotten that quick. I turned around to see Wakko, going through ALL the cabinnets, eatingg everything and anything he could find.  
"Faboo!" Wakko emptied a box of cookies into his bottomless pit of a mouth. Then he moved on to the plate cabinet. I quickly ran over as he picked up a plate.  
"Wakko no! Hand it over!" I snatched it from him.  
"But I'm hungry." He said innocently.  
"You're ALWAYS hungry!" I said back narrowing my eyes at him.  
"Good. You're learning~" Yakko said appearing again.  
"You know, you could be a magician with all this vanishing and reappearing stuff you do..." I said,"Why did you guys follow me home anyway? You weren't planning on making me your 'special friend' were you...?" My eyes widened.  
"Of course not kid!" Dot said sweetly as she sat on the counter/bar looking table that seperated the dining room from the kitchen.  
"Not unless you ask~" Yakko smirked at me.  
"Good..." I said with a sigh.  
"We only go after people that are askin' for it." Dot added. Wakko scratched his head in confusion.  
"Middle kid syndrome." Yakko points his thumb at Wakko. Suddenly, from across the room, the house phone started to ring.  
"Hm, that must be my mom-"  
"I'll get IT!" I heard them all yell this at once. They all started to trample each other for it. I had to give a laugh. It was hilarious!  
"I'll get it!"  
"No I'll get it!"  
"I wanna get it!"  
"No, I got it!"  
"No I'm gonna get it!"  
I quickly walked around their little fight for the phone and got over to it first. Before I could even grab it, Yakko pulled it from under me.  
"Hey! Hand it over." I said seriously.  
"Hand what over?" He said with a smirk.  
"The phone!"  
"I don't have a phone~"  
"Yakko. Seriously."  
"Yoink!" Wakko grabbed it from behind Yakko.  
"No really, I don't have it! XD" Yakko said. Wakko ran with it, then Dot snatched it from him. I groaned and snatched from Dot. I had to hold it up so they wouldn't be able to reach it. I finally answered it.  
"H-hello?" I asked.  
"I never get to get it..." Wakko pouted.  
"Hey baby!" It was my mom. she would always call and check on me every week or so,"How are you? Today is your off day right?"  
"Y-yeah! It is! I was just finishing up some stuff in my apartment, not everything is finished but I know I'll get it done sooner or later." I answered.  
"I wanna talk to her!" Dot said sweetly.  
"Who was that?" My mom asked.  
"Uhh...One of my neighbors kids? Yeah! She lives in the complex with her...uhh...two brothers!" I answered.  
"Good cover~" Yakko said with a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes.  
"Well tell her I said hi!" My mom responded.  
"OK, I'll do that." I said back,"Look, I'm kinda tied up right now, so I'll call you back later OK? I promise."  
"OK. By the way."  
"Yeah?"  
"Chance misses you."  
"Tell him I miss him too..." I smiled,"OK, I gotta go. I love you."  
"Love you too baby."  
"Bye."  
"Bye."  
I hung up the phone and sighed out loud. I turned around to see them all staring at me.  
"Who's this Chance guy huh? You go out with him or somethin'? Is he cute? I bet he is! A long distance relationship! How romantic~" Dot smiled with hearts all around. No idea where they came from though...  
"What? No!" I said.  
"Sure sounded like it~" Dot said. I looked over at Wakko and Yakko who were just staring at me.  
"You lead us on? D:" Yakko said as he pulled off his glove and playfully slapped me with it.  
"Hey!" I said in protest,"Chance is my DOG! OK?"  
"Ohhhh~" They all said. I facepalmed.  
"Soooo that means you're still available, right?" Yakko smirked as I rolled my eyes.

"You know if you keep doing that your eyes are gonna roll out of your head." Yakko said.  
"So, what do you want to do today Momuu?" Wakko said happily, his tongue hanging outside of his mouth as usual.  
"Well, I was gonna finish unpacking and fix this place up but now I don't have too..." I slightly glared at dot who acted innocent.  
"And since Wakko ate all the food, I guess I'll have to go get more-"  
"Yay! shopping!" Dot cheered. Yakko and Wakko groaned.  
"Not clothes shopping! Grocery shopping Dot."  
"Aww, why not?" Dot whined.  
"Because I said so! Oh wow. I guess this is how my mom felt with me o3o..." I said. All of a sudden, Dot put on one of her cutest faces yet. All of a sudden, I was in a fighting ring corner, with Yakko and Wakko.  
"OK Champ! You can take her! Use that emo gothey stuff you were spouting about.  
"Say what?" I said before they pushed me towards Dot. She was just staring at me, her eyes as big as dinner plates. She instantly reminded me of Chance...They way his dark eyes shined at me when we were in the car...I sighed.  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt to go to the mall too..." I folded my arms as Dot jumped up and hugged me, kidding me on the cheek. The boys groaned in disapproval.  
"Oh suck it up. You sound like me when I was little and my mom took me shopping." I said. Dot giggled. I put her down.  
" OK! So, if I'm going anywhere with you three, you have to be able to blend in. Got it?" I said.  
"Oh don't worry about us!" dot said.  
"Were masters of disguises~" Yakko smirked.  
"Oh this outta be good..." I said sarcastically._'God knows this isn't gonna end well~'_  
_**-**_

_**Well, there you have it. It's a bit shorter then the first and second chapter, I can tell.I can also tell its going to be a while before chapter 4 or 5, but I'll try my best to stay in character, and stay on the right story line.(That I have yet to plan out correctly ) Review if you like! If you have any suggestions at all, like someone gave me earlyer (You know who you are :D) I'd love to hear them! ;D**_


	4. Shoooppiiiiing!

**_Well, things are going well so far with the progress and future chapters. I might switch it around with the POVs, and by the way, keep your eye out for any other Animanaics cast members in this chapter AND in future chapters. You don't know where they might pop up~ Thanks for all the reviews, and Thanks for reading! Here's chapter 4!_**

**_Welcome to the Future!_**

_ 'I can't believe this! A few of my old clothes from when I was little, some shoes, and people just buy it! I know it was suppose to work in the cartoon because they were CARTOONS but...I just can't believe it! People are SO stupid they don't even recognize them! This is hilariously awesome!'_

When Yakko said he and his sibs were masters of disguise, he wasn't kidding! I can't believe they could just walts out with a few more clothes on, and poof! They were instantly regular kids!

"Dani, you're spacing out on us again." Yakko said waving a gloved hand in front of my face.

"Sorry about that." I said back with a smile. _'Finally, we found the closest Walmart! That car ride was a PAIN. Yakko and Dot wouldn't stop fighting, and Wakko was to busy complaining to join in with them. I prefer complaining over a full out Super Smash Bros battle in my back seat. It's a good thing that Walmart has food, stuff, AND clothes, so I kept my promise to Dot to go clothes shopping. And if she didn't like what she saw, there was a mall not far down the road. It kinda reminds me of the Wolfchase mall back at home...'_

We climbed out of the car and started walking towards the Super Walmart. Dot continued looking into a mirror she took out of what I've seen on the site TV Tropes as the 'hammer space'.

"Hm, yellow isn't really my color. I'm a winter." She said with a giggle. I smiled. _'I'm just glad some of my clothes fit them. Yakko looks pretty good with a black jacket and fedora, Wakko's red hat goes with the blue jean jacket, and Dot looks adorable with my gold T-shirt and her regular pink skirt, with a cute white hat with a piece sign on the side.'_

"Now guys, I want you to make sure no one recognizes you. But if they do-"

"Hit them with a mallet~" Wakko said happily.

"What? No!" I protested.

"Aww..." All three of them said.

"I just want you to come find me, OK? No funny business. Who knows what might happen." I said.

"OK Momuu~" Wakko said. I smiled back as we entered the front doors. They looked around in amazement, their eyes sparkling. I guess it would make sense since they haven't seen a store since 1999.

"Whooaaaaaaa!" They all said in amazement. I raised an eyebrow as I pulled a basket over. \

"Ehhhhhhhhh..I don't think were in 1999 anymore." Yakko said.

"Remember what I said OK?" I said. They all nodded and we started walking. As I walked through the first few aisles, I could hear those three whispering behind me and laughing. I looked quickly, and they went silent. I blinked before turning my head back forward. There they went again. I turned my head again and they had little halo's over their heads. _'You're not foolin' anyone guys...Especially when it comes to me...' _I narrowed my eyes at them, and turned back around. Now they were even louder, and I was seriously getting annoyed. I turned around one last time and said-

"OK, I know what you're doing and-huh?" They were gone._ 'I KNEW this was gonna happen!I shoulda handcuffed them to the basket!'_ I turned around, and the basket was gone too! I look half way down the aisle and they're about to turn onto the next.

"Don't worry! We've got it covered!" Yakko said before I couldn't see him anymore._ 'Knowing those three they'll just stock up on junk. Not that I have a problem with that but...Ugh, I better follow them...'_ I started walking down the aisle.

Yakko's POV

Me and Dot steered the kart while Wakko navigated from inside. Just like how we use to do! As soon as we got to the candy, Wakko started sweeping stuff off of the shelves and into the basket! We hit the mother load!_ 'Wait a sec, I don't recognize any of this stuff from way back when. Where'd all the good stuff go? o3o?'_ I reached into the basket and pulled out one of the bags of chips Wakko put in.

"What's that?" Dot asked me.

"Flamin' Hot Cheetohs Puffs. Very Hot o3o" I read the label,"Yeah right!" Wakko came over and looked at the bag.

"Why didn't they keep the old ones?" He said.

"Probably cause Chester ran outta ideas~" I smirked. I said pointing to the picture on the front. Wakko snatched the bag from me and opened it up. He poured all the red chips down his pie hole.

"What do they taste like?" My sib sister asked. Wakko just licked his lips and smiled as a response.

"They can't even keep their word on a bag of chips. Tsk,Tsk,Tsk...Pitiful." I said looking over at Dot. She was to busy staring at Wakko.

"Wakko, it looks like your whole head is on fire!" Dot giggled. I looked over, and his head WAS on fire. He was breathing fire! I guess the label DIDN'T lie! Me and Dot spun into our fire fighter gear and speeded down the aisles with Wakko in the basket. To find the ice cream. Duh~ xD

**"Hot!HOT!HOT!HOT!"** He whined.

"I see it!" Dot pointed to some freezers filled with ice cream. The basket slid sideways and drifted to a stop right in front of the door. Wakko went flying and faceplanted into the glass door.

"That's gotta hurt!" I said as I opened up the freezer to let Wakko inside. His mouth is STILL on fire if ya haven't paid attention -3-. He grabbed tub after tub of ice cream, stuffing his face. He only got relief at the 4th or 5th tub. He gave one of his signature burps afterwards x3.

"That looked like fun!" I said.

"I'm just amazed you didn't get a brain freeze!" Dot added.

"Fabooo! Lets do it again!" Me and Wakko ran for the bags in the basket-

Dani's POV.

I quickly grabbed them both by their shirts.

"No! You already got into enough trouble already!" I said quietly,"What are you doing! I told you to behave! Why are you acting like this?"_ 'Wow Dani. That's the dumbest question that you could ask them.'_

"Were not acting. We really are like this." Yakko said.

"It's just who we are~" Dot said sweetly. I let out a loud sigh.

"You guys better hope we dont get in trouble because of all this or all of us are in trouble." I said sternly.

"But were the Warners." Dot replied.

"And YOU said we could get out of anything." Yakko added.

"Pfft! Yeah but I can't! I'm no toon and I can't do any of the stuff that you guys can do." I said folding my arms.

"Ehhhhhhhh...We could help you out there~" Yakko said striking a thinking pose. I shook my head at them.

"Anyway, did you guys want some ice cream? Since Wakko was attacking it?" I gave him a slight glare and he shrugged innocently. Out of nowhere Dot pulled out a random tub of ice cream.

"How about this one?" She said,"Pistachio Almond Fruit Fudge Buttterscotch Delight~"

"Doesn't sound to familiar to me..." I said. Dot hands the ice cream to Yakko.

**((Singing WARNING))**

Yakko: Ingredients; Zinc Trisodium Aspartate, Sorbatale, and Bisulfate Oxide, Beta Caratine, Lactic Acid, Carab Bean

I'm not sure if I was hearing things, but I could have sworn I head music start to play from somewhere...

Yakko: Grade A milk emulsified~Malto-dextrin alkalide~Silicon deoxylite, Lots of sugar!  
W and D : Hey, all right!  
Yakko: Calcified synthetic salt, Artificial barley malt, Glycerine and aspartate, Folic acid~  
Wakko: That tastes great!  
YW and D : Monosodium glutamate, Dehydrated calceinate, Soybean oil, butter fat, Caramel center~  
Wakko: I'll eat that!  
YW and D : Hooray for sugar, 'cause we love it~Chocolate chips; we want more of it~Cakes and ice cream; watch us shove it~Down our throats real fast~!

I watched them run up and down aisles with the basket, and Wakko eating things right off the shelves. I needed to stop him...But at the same time I didn't want too...

Yakko: Here's a candy bar, you tried it?  
Wakko: Hey, let's all see what's inside it.  
Yakko: Gelatinized triglycerin, Phosphate, soybean, lecithin, Deoxylite tri-silicon, Dipped in chocolate~  
W and D : Bring it on!  
Yakko: Citrus enzymes, BHT, Powdered milk~  
Dot : Sounds good to me!  
Yakko: Baking soda, carob gum, Carbohydrates~  
W and D : Yummy yum!  
YW and D : Monosodium glutamate, Zinc disodium algenate, Whole grain flour, yeast and fat~  
Wakko: Time to eat it; I'll do that!(He eats the candy bar, wrapper and all)

YW and D : We like sweets a lot! So give us all you got~And we will stuff them in our bodies 'till they make our insides rot~!

I couldn't help but applaud them. Even though people stared, I didn't care. That was awesome!

"Yup! Still got it~" Yakko said.

"OK, I'll admit, that was good." I said with a smile. Wakko suddenly latched onto my chest, hugging me.

"Do you sing Momuu?" He said.

"Hey, leave a little for the rest of us to hug will ya?" Yakko smirked,"If ya catch my drift~ Growww~"

"Boys. Go fig." Dot added.

"When I was little." I answered. Their eyes lit up,"But not anymore." They all looked disappointed.

"I don't know...I liked singing a lot when I was little. When I got older I guess my charm kinda sorta just...Went away. That's when I started drawing. My singing voice was and still is terrible anyway." Yakko appeared behind me, almost giving me a heart attack for the...4th time? Not sure, I lost count.

"I can give ya some lessons. Private lessons~" He smirked and wriggled his eyebrow at me.

"Psshaww." I scoffed.

"Boys..." Dot shook her head.

"Mayday! Were goin' down!" Yakko slowly fell to the floor like a crashing airplane. I smiled.

"Hey, why don't you guys goo look at the toys while I get the rest of the stuff." I said.

"OK!" They all said in a happy tone.

"But! Don't make me regret it, OK?"

"There's an understatement." Yakko smirked.

"I mean it." I said seriously.

"Alright, Alright, we get the picture~" Yakko said. I turned my back, just as I heard the sound of them zooming off.

_'Dani, you're an idiot...Shut up brain.'_

(Gonna try some 3rd person here~)

Yakko, Wakko and Dot ran off to the toy section, but decided to take a short cut through electronics. This outta be good.

"Whooaaa..." They all stared at the flat screen TVs.

"How do they get them so thin?" Dot wondered.

"They probably use a mallet." Wakko said.

"Hey Sibs! Come look at this!" Yakko waved them over. They all stared in awe at...

"A what phone?" Dot said.

"An i-phone. Apparently everyone has one. And if you have on that means you're cool." Yakko said.

"But we don't have one." Wakko said. They were all silent, just staring at the i-phone. Yakko reached for it slooooowly...~

"Daa, you kids ain't suppose to be touchin' dat." A random voice said behind them said out in an idiotic mannor. Yakko recognized the voice right away, and looked at his sibs, who were at that point on the same page. He and the others turn to see- who else? Ralph the guard!

When Animaniacs was canceled, the new CEO at the time counted Ralph as an Animaniacs cast member, and so Ralph was fired from Animaniacs, AND his only job. After that, he became a rent-a-cop, and hasn't talked to anyone about him past.

Yakko winked at his sibs, and they both nodded.

"Oh noooo sir! We wouldn't want to touch and or steal anything!~" Yakko said innocently. Wakko and Dot snickered. Remembering how dumb Ralph really was, them being in clothes was like being invisible!

"Ok, you better not kiddies. Cause stealin's wrong!" He blabbed on and on, while Yakko and his sibs snuck away and into the next aisle.

"Well that was easy!" Dot said.

"Hasn't it always been?" Yakko smirked.

"Hey guys! Look at this!" Wakko waved them over to where he was standing.

"What did you find?" Dot asked.

"What's Adventure Time?" Wakko asked. Yakko shrugged.

"Phineas and Ferb?" Yakko reads.

"Sounds like a cooking show!" Wakko licks his lips.

"The Problem Solverz?" Yakko read, "Sounds like math." They all fake gag. They stood there, reading off one ridiculous cartoon title after another, wondering if this was what the world now was reduced to watching. If only they knew how bad it really got...

"I think we need to tell Dani about this." Dot insisted.

"Right! Siblings! Move out!" Yakko pointed forwards as they started to march off to go and find Dani again. Meanwhile...

"...and dats why you shouldn't take stuffs! Kidds? Kiiiids? Where'd they goes?" Ralph said as he looked around for them.

"They looked so familiars to me..."

Dani's POV

_'I sure hope they aren't making a mess...'_ I thought as I rolled the basket towards the electronics and toys sections of the store._'What time is it?'_ I go to check my watch. 2:03._'Hmm, meh. Huh?'_ As I looked up, three black spots ran for me and tackled me to the floor.

"Hey!" I protested,"What's going on?"

"The world is ending!" Wakko said. I scoffed and got up.

"Uh, yeah. They said that about 4 times already in the last 13 years, but here we are." I said. Yakko jumped into my arms.

"Oh Danielle~ If only you would understand~" He acted dramatically.

"It's like the whole world of cartoons hit rock bottom while we were gone!" Dot said.

"What IS this junk?" Yakko pulled out some DVDs he grabbed earlier.

"Adventure Time? The Problem Solverz? Dora the Explorer? The Mis-Adventures of FLAPJACK? Phineas and FERB?!" Yakko said as I set him down. I sighed.

"I saw this comin' from a mile away so, here it is. Around 2006-"

"Daa, hold it!" Whoever this random guy was, he sure sounded pretty stupid sayin' that. It was some fat guy wearing a mall cop looking uniform.

"Oh great, he found us. Oh noooo~" Dot said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Say hello to another cast member of ours." Yakko whispered to me,"Ralph the dimwit guard."

"Another cast member? Does he know who you guys are?" I asked.

"Da, return da movies please and thanks." He said holding his chubby hand out.

"I doubt it." Yakko said. He handed Ralph the DVDs back and Ralph turned around to walk away. Then they started making the weirdest faces at him. Especially Wakko! I remember that face from the cartoon. His gookie always make me laugh. I giggled as they finished their little act.

"Anyway, what about the trash?" Yakko asked.

"You're gonna have to wait till we get home. They show that trash on TV ALL the time." They all started to groan.

"Hey, suck it up." I said raising an eyebrow. They all suddenly took in a deep breath and held their breath.

"Nonono! Not like that!" I said trying to not giggle or laugh. They all stopped and shrugged it off.

"Let's go ahead and pay for this stuff, and then I can fill you guys in." I said as we began to walk.

"Sooo...is Dis- uh, you know what still alive and kickin'?"

"What? Disney? Actually, It's more or less kicked the bucket when it came to it actually being GOOD. It's gone down the drain just like how Cartoon Network and Nick have." I answered.

"What about Warner Brothers?" Wakko asked.

"I don't keep up with it to much-"

"Well you should -3-" Yakko interupted.

"Anyway...I don't keep up with WB, but all I know for now is that DC characters are appearing everywhere. As for everything else..." I shook my head,"You're gonna need a barf bag." Wakko reached into the neck of his sweater and pulled out a brown bag.

"Gag bag!" I said with a smile,"At least I remember that one."

"Lucky you~" Yakko said with a smirk. Wakko pulls out 4 paper bags.

"I found some! ;D" He said happily.

"Just keep 'em handy. Just in case." I said.

_'God only knows how those three will react to today's cartoons...I feel for 'em...I really do...'_


	5. Cartoon Fails and Friendship Wins

_**So many freakin reviews! *Faints* Dude, I never thought I would get this lucky! D:...I'm so happy! :D Anyway, thank you all for the reviews! I really mean it! And thank you all for the advice and nice words ^^ I'd like to thank lydiathetigeropean real quick for her idea about the next chapter ^^ Thanks! Oh! And guess what I did...I drew some art for W.W.G.D? :D But I have no idea how to put the link to the gallery folder here so you'll have to go to my profile to get to my dA page -3-... And now, without further random worthless words from me, I give you chapter 5! ;D**_

_**New Cartoons Fail, and Adorable Friendship Wins**_

_'Finally! Made it home! The way home was rougher then the way there...gimmie a break guys. Do they always fight in the car? I usually fall asleep on car trips, but for them...it's insane! Not to mention Dot forced me to try on clothes before we left the store, and she wanted me to buy some stuff for her too. Well, at least we had some food for the next, oh I don't know...hour? Depended if Wakko said he was hungry after dinner...'_

I made it up the stairs to my apartment with the others behind me. I raised my key up and unlocked the door. I held it open while they walked in.

"Just put it in the kitchen." I said.

"K!" They took it into the kitchen. After putting everything away, Yakko asked me-

"Now about these new cartoons-"

"Just come here." I interupted him. He raised an eyebrow at me as he and his sibs followed me into the living room. Grabbing the remote, I turned on te TV and the three sat right in front of it. I rolled my eyes and starter switching through channels. Finally, I found the 'forbidden channel'...I looked down at them to see the three back away from the TV. I smirked and walked to my room, to let them see for themselves. I walked in and spotted my laptop in the corner, plugged up nto the wall. I reached out to grab it-

"Hello!" Yakko popped out of it. He almost gave me **ANOTHER** heart attack!

"ACHH!" I yelled and fell back on my bed. I raised my hands up to my face,"Do you WANT to kill me?" I asked, my hands still shaking.

"Ehhhhhhhhh..No." He said taking a step out of my laptop.

"I thought you were watching TV." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Commercials." He said.

"Ah." I sat up and grabbed my laptop from behind him, then sat it in my lap.

"Hey," He said to me. I looked over to him,"We were up in our tower for 13 long ones right?" I nodded.

"So where are all the flyin' cars and stuff?" He made a driving gesture with his hands.

"You know, when I was little I would think the same thing." I said. Yakko jumped onto the bed and kept jumping.

"Yeah, maybe. But you weren't locked into a water tower since the 90s." Yakko said back. I rolled my eyes.

"But, there's been a lot of new stuff that's been made since then. You'd be surprised." I reached for my pocket.

"Like that i-phone thing?" Yakko asked.

"Kinda sorta. But there have been a lot more then those things." I pulled out my samsung smart phone, and Yakko plopped down beside me.

"What's that? A mirror?" He asked. I shook my head and smiled.

"It's a phone." I handed it to him,"Don't drop it." I said. He looked at it from all angles before saying-

"This isn't a phone! It's not even on! Where are the buttons and numbers? o3o" He asked me. shook my head and pressed a button on the side of it. The screen lit up, a picture of my dog Chance in the background. Out of nowhere I heard the sound of a choir singing.

"Say what...?" I said looking around sightly on edge.

"One of these days I'm gonna find those singers~" Yakko smirked,"How did you DO that?"

"Says the guy that can disappear and reappear at will." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Touche~" He said.

"Here." I slid the lock icon across the screen with my index finger, sending the screen to the home menu. Yakko started to slide the screen from one panel to the other repeatedly.

"OK, OK, that's enough touching for one evening." I said.

"Goodnight everybody~!" He said to the reader. I had to give a smile for that one. I kept watching him play with it.

"Instead of calling them regular phones now, we call them smart phones," I said,"But they need to stop trying to make smarter phones and focus on making smarter people."

"I don't really have a problem with it~" Yakko said grinning,"More 'special friends' for me~!" I smiled,

"Gallery? Like with pictures and stuff?" He tapped the icon.

"Yup." I nodded. He started looking through my gallery.

"Hellooooo Nurse!" He said. He was staring at a picture of one of my high school friends. _'Seriously dude?'_

"Ok, that's enough snooping for one night. Hand it over." I stuck my hand out. He hid my phone behind his back.

"Hand what over?" He smirked at me._ 'Not this again...'_ I thought.

"Yakko..." I glared slightly at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about~" He said acting all innocent. I bit my lip, my frustration growing.

"You're cute when you do that~" He said wriggling his eyebrow at me.

"OK. That's it." I jumped for him, but he zipped out of the way, letting me face plant into the floor. I rolled over onto my back.

"Yakko!" I growled.

"Whaaat? XD" He smiled innocently at me. I folded my arms.

"Hand it over!" I was trying my best to be reasonable, but now I was getting angry. I never stay calm forever when someone takes my stuff and doesn't give it back. Just a pet peeve I have I guess.

I groaned and got up to my knees. I took my glasses of and put them on the bed. I looked over at Yakko, and out of nowhere, he had on a long fake beard and a grey cloak, my phone in one hand and a random staff in another.

"You shall not pass!" He said in a deep voice, some random lightning flashed behind him. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him. He stuck the edge of the staff into my stomach so I couldn't reach my phone, which was in his other hand. He kept scrolling through my gallery.

"Hellooooo Nurses!" He gave a wolf whistle.

"Perv..." I groaned and folded my arms.

"Ugh, what's with the old geezers? o3o" He said looking through the gallery. I was seriously offended.

"That's my mom and my grandma..." I glared at him and raised an eyebrow.

"My bad~" He tossed the phone back to me. Thank god I caught it. I looked back up at him, to see he was back in his usual attire, then looked back down at my phone. I sat down on the edge of the bed staring at the pictures. A pinch of sadness hit me...along with Yakko knocking on my head.

"Huh? Oh, I spaced out again huh?" I said. I looked at him, and he's now wearing an astronaut suit.

"Ahhhhhhhhh, Dani, we have a problem, over~" He made a static sound afterwards. I gave a sad smile before looking back down. He comes and sits next to me.

"What?" He asked,"You still upset about the whole Lord of the Rings routine? Look I know it's a pretty long and not so amusin' movie but-" I shook my head at him.

"No...Its not that. It's just that whenever I go through these pictures I get real homesick...I've never had it this bad." Yakko wrapped an arm around my neck.

"C'mooon Dani! You've got family here in Burbank~!"

"Pfft, how would you know? The only person that comes to mind is an uncle I've only met at least twice..." I said.

I looked over and he was on my laptop, the little sneak, looking up my family timeline out of nowhere. He looked up at me."Ehhhhhhh...No~ Cause WE'RE your family, riiiight?" He nudged me with his elbow. I gave a small smile.

"C'mon, the readers want some heart felt stuff in here somewhere right?" He raised an eyebrow at me and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Even though we've only been together face to face for two days, I feel like I've known you guys for years. Thank God for TV." I smiled.

"Amen to that sister!" He said happily.

"C'mon, lets get back to your sibs." I said. I grabbed my laptop as we both headed to the door.

"Bye the way," I said to him," Neil Armstrong is dead." He stopped and looked at me weirdly.

"Wait, what?"

Wakko and Dot were still in the living room floor, watching TV. I'm not surprised that went looking for the snacks we bought earlier that day. Yakko sat in between them.

"Where were you?" Dot asked.

"Just puttin' some mushy friendship stuff into this fanfiction, nothing new." He said. I smiled as I sat down on the couch with my laptop and my headphones around my neck. I looked up to see the intro to one of the many horrible shows Disney had puked up on the air...

"Shake it Up? Where are the cartoons?!" Wakko whined.

"Ask Disney. They apparently know I'm guessing," I said looking up at them,"Walt would be so ashamed."

"Yeah, after they put him on ice, I don't think he could ever forgive them~" Yakko said. I look over in the corner and see Wakko with a drum kit playing a rim shot. I chuckled and looked back down at my laptop.

_'A-n-i-m-a-n-i-a-c-s...'_ I spelled out in my head into the Youtube search bar. I plugged my headphones into the side and started scrolling down the web page. I clicked on one of the first on the page, the Star Trek parody episode, and started watching it. If those three were gonna follow me around all the time, I would have to do some research...I got lost in the episodes, watching video after video after video, until-

"AHHHH!" I heard the three yelling. I looked up to see them pulling on their ears, and going completely...Well, ZANY! I pushed my laptop to the side.

"What is it?! What's wrong!?" I started to panic. I took my headphones off, and my mind clicked. I looked at the TV-

"Justin Beiber...Where's the REMOTE?!" As I looked down at the three while at the same time looking for the remote, I saw something huge in Wakko's hands-

"Wakko NO!" He was about to smash the TV into bits! I worked to hard for that thing! I ran over and wrapped my hands around his, trying to get him to drop it, while trying to reach the remote at the same time.

"Nonononononono!" I paniced. I finally got him to lower it, but he wouldn't stay like that for long. I ran over to the couch and snagged the remote up, pressing the mute button. Wakko lowered the mallet and the three looked over at me.

"Now do you see what I'm talking about?" I said sitting down on the couch.

"That was the WORST!" Dot said.

"You people LISTEN to that?!" Yakko said. He turns to the reader,"This generation must be deaf."

"Me? Never in a million years. Not if my life depended on it...And the fangirls," I facepalmed,"Don't get me started on the fangirls..."

"Been there done that~" Yakko and Wakko said.

"Boys. Go fig." Dot said to me.

"Anyway, the fangirls are MORTIFYING. Saying if they met him that they would perform very...Weird and cruel things to him..." I shuddered,"And trust me Dot, all of them would say that he's cuter then you. Which is downright stupid."

"He is NOT! Look at him!" Dot pointed at the TV screen,"How could he beat this?" She gives off one of her adorable faces. I gave a small smile and raised my eyebrow.

"Anyway, I'm not into ANY of the new generation stuff. It's just so stupid!" I said.

"I'd dress like you too if the only other popular thing around here was THAT." Yakko pointed a thumb at the TV.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" I sighed,"It's always gonna get worse before it gets better..."

"Most times for us it's the opposite." Wakko smiled. I chuckled.

"I've noticed." I smiled. I looked over at the remote and grabbed it,"Let me show you Cartoon Network."

"Oh brother..." Dot reached up to her ears as though she was ready to cover them. I switched over to CN, which was going into the intro of Adventure Time.

"Finally! A Cartoon!" Yakko and his sibs went back down on the floor right up under the TV and continued eating their snacks. After a few minutes-

"WHAT?!" I heard the three say.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Dot whined.

"I wanna watch a REAL cartoon!" Wakko whined.

"Well sibs, it looks like cartoons have died since we were gone..." Yakko said,"Literally."

"You're tellin' me." I said looking up from my laptop,"Most of the good cartoons were either cancelled, ended out of nowhere, or dragged on until it got extremely stupid, and where the writers just flat out ran out of ideas." Wakko popped up from behind the couch.

"No wonder there's nothin' to watch," He said,"Watcha doin'?"

"Nothin'." I responded trying to block the screen from his view.

"Bein' on that thing counts as doing something." He responded. Yakko and Dot popped up on both sides of me.

"Hey! Those are some of our cartoons!" Dot said happily.

"I didn't know you cared~" Yakko pinched my cheek and kissed me. I rolled my eyes.

"I just wanted to catch up on my Animaniacs trivia, that's all. That is if you guys plan on hanging around for a while." I said. I looked up at the fan to see Wakko hanging from it.

"I'll take that as a yes." I said looking back down at my laptop. I looked back up and I set my laptop to the side. I took the headphones off and stood up.

"But, I'm gonna have to lay down the rules, got it?" The three nodded.

"Hmm..." I snapped my fingers,"Rule number 1, no going out into public without being in costume. Got it?"

"Oh!Oh!" Wakko raised his hand, now appearing on the couch.

"Uh, yeah?" I said raising an eyebrow.

"Can my costume be a bat? :D" He said happily. I raised a hand up to my mouth, trying to hide the fact that I was smiling and giggling. He's just so adorable! No wonder he was probably one of my favorite Animaniacs characters.

"Awww, you made her smile! ;D" Dot said.

"OK, OK, lets get back on track," I said trying to fight off the smile,"Wakko, what I mean is to dress up to the point where you guys aren't recognizable. OK?" Wakko nodded. He's just so adorable!

"Next, NO wrecking the place," I said,"That includes Dot's redecorating." I gave her a stern look. She pouted as Yakko and Wakko snickered. I smiled lightly and shrugged.

"And most importantly, when I go somewhere, you can NOT follow me if I tell you not to. Got it?" I said sternly. They all moaned and groaned.

"Hey, if someone catches you guys in public, who knows what'll happen! You don't want to get thrown back into the tower again do ya?" I said. Wakko latched onto my chest, hugging me.

"Don't let them lock us up again Momuu!" He looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. Man...He reminds me SO much of Chance...I felt so bad for them...missing out on everything that's happened since they were locked up.

"No way I'm letting them do that to you guys," I said hugging him,"So you're a bit zany. So what?"

"Obviously you haven't watched to many of our cartoons~" Yakko came over and nudged me with his elbow.

"Well, I think you guys are awesomely cool kids. A lot cooler then me when I was a kid, that's for sure." I said.

"Aww, that's so sweet of ya to say kid!" Dot said sweetly.

"Well its true." I said shrugging my shoulders. Wakko climbed up and sat on my shoulders.

"Well what were YOU like as a kid?" Yakko said raising an eyebrow, interested.

"Oh you know, low self-esteem, bullied constantly, came from a middle/poor class. Nothing new." I said.

"Oh we like bullies~" Wakko said.

"Heh, I can definitely tell." I smiled,"Maybe I should take you guys to the next Central High School reunion..." I bit my lip evily.

"I'm starting to like you more and more~" Yakko wriggled an eyebrow at me smirking. I sighed before setting Wakko on the floor.

"Well, I gotta get ready for work tomorrow." I said.

"Where do you work?" Dot asked.

"Warner Brothers." I said.

"I think I'm in love~" Yakko jumped into one of my arms.

"Why didn't ya say that earlier?" Wakko said jumping up and into my other arm. They hugged me tightly.

"I thought you would have already known!" I said blinking a few times,"I've only been there for about two weeks. I still get lost from time to time, which is why I climbed the water tower in the first place. I was tryin' to find a way out."

"Thank you poor direction!" Yakko said. I shook my head at him.

"I'm still making my way around, but I always get lost... and my map of the place doesn't help me that much." I said.

"Hmmm..." Yakko and Wakko lowered themselves from my arms, and all three paced back and forth in a line across the living room, going in all directions. They walked over to a wall, and starting walking up it!_ 'Dude, the power of toons is AMAZING! It would be so cool to be one I bet...'_ At this point they were walking on the cieling, dodging the ceiling fans blades. They walk across it, and down the other wall. Over Yakko's head, a light bulb poofs up.

"I've got a idea!" He said. Of course, Wakko eats the freaking light bulb. They all race over to me and stand there smiling.

"I know how to help you out Dani~!" He smirked at me,"But, ahhhhhhhh, you might not like it to much ^^;"

"I'm listening..."

_**Well, there you have it. Sorry it took a while, but juggling school AND a drivers ed class which is on Saturdays, is a total time consumer. I hope you look at the art I have done for the story, and it would be a dream come true if I saw some readers draw up some fan art, but I dont think it could get THAT popular. I think I just got lucky with all these freakin' reviews :/ Anyway, thanks for reading, and tune in next time for chapter 6! Coming soon, I hope ^^; Review if you have comments, advice, or any ideas for future chapters! :D**_


End file.
